Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-68117 discloses a semiconductor device configured such that a semiconductor chip is mounted on a wiring substrate. For example, the wiring substrate is formed by alternately laminating plural wiring layers and plural insulating layers on a substrate body made of silicon and by connecting the neighbor wiring layers via the insulating layer with a via hole penetrating through the insulating layer sandwiched between the neighbor wiring layers. Further, a wiring substrate of which material is changed from silicon to a glass plate may be used.